


Sinwatch (xreaders)

by SinnamonCupcakes



Category: overwatch
Genre: DFAB! Reader, Daddy Kink, F!Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gentle fluff, M!Reader, M/M, Multi, Other, Rain/storms, Requests, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tags to be added, Tags will be updated with each chapter., Tooth Rotting Fluff, Trans!Reader - Freeform, dom/sub dynamics, trans! reader, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonCupcakes/pseuds/SinnamonCupcakes
Summary: {Requests are: Closed}Fluff, Smut, you name it, I write it.Current Requests: 16As of 1/23/18- Sinwatch is closed! A poal.me is available in the last chapter (A general announcement)! And you guys get to decide what happens now!I was inspired to write again from the drabblewatch collection, and I heavily encourage you sinners to go check out their work.





	1. Sleepless (Soldier 76/ Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabblewatch (Readershots)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771777) by [DarthSuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first publicized smut I have ever written. (I plan to be more detailed when NOT writing on a laptop that isn't mine.)

2:30 Am.

Your tired eyes looked over, and there it was, 2:30 am, in glaring red numbers. You held back a groan, knowing your lover, Jack Morrison, was easily woken up. You barely shifted, the heat between your shared bodies being almost too much to bare. Before your foot could even peak out of the standard-issued comforter, Jack's arms came around your body, bringing you back into his warm embrace. You already knew the man was awake, and your voice croaked out dryly. "Jack... too hot..." His arms slowly retreated, before throwing off the comforter.

"What's got you still up, baby?" His voice was rough and dripping with tiredness, but god was it attractive. You shifted slowly, his t-shirt that he let you borrow loosely hanging onto your body. You bit your lip, feeling his hand roam up your back in a soft manner, his hand going into your hair. He mused through the messy strands, pressing a kiss to your forehead. He had a softer side to him, something that was cherished in moments like this. Then there were other moments, where he would shove you against the nearest wall in private, pressing his body against yours, leaning down and...

Oh. you did not need these thoughts right now.

You bit your lip, trying to snuff out the fire of want that seemed to be burning your body slowly from the inside out. You felt the heat rushing down before everything just quickly became a little... too much. The one-sided comforting hand that slid up your arm felt like a million matches being lit. A soft whine of want left your lips, finding your body instinctually moving closer to him, despite the fact that a prickling heat found your skin.

He once again returned your body into his arms, his eyes in a still dazed sleep, just awake enough to hold a conversation, but not be quite conscious to tomorrow. Go to sleep, you'd plead in your mind, wishing to instead ignore the primal actions that wanted to slowly take over. Your head didn't stop spinning with a yearning want for the man that was only a couple inches- no. mere centimeters away from your body. Your hand experimentally ran up his chest, feeling over the many scars that littered the tattered soldier's body. Jack felt his body awaken a bit at the touch, making a groan from being taken from his sleep. His sky blue eyes opened, looking down at you, pressing against his body without a second thought.

His hands roamed down your back, and that was what had you biting your lip and practically whimpering. What had gotten into you? You suddenly were just a whimpering and squirming mess and he hadn't even touched you in any way that was remotely sexual.

Then the thought passed. Of how were you going to be when he did touch you in that way.

You couldn't fight off this fire anymore, finally finding your voice that seemed to retreat the moment his hands were on you.

"Jack, please. I need your touch." You muttered out quickly, Jack chuckling softly as he pressed forward, pulling your body against his, kissing you sweetly. Your hands quickly went into his hair, an air of desperation around you. You'd have to figure out just what the hell happened.

The sound of a phone going off suddenly pulled Jack away from your body. You almost found the courage to grab him and straddle his waist to get what you wanted. Keyword, though. 'Almost.' You groaned in frustration as he read over the notification. He gave a soft laugh before looking to you.

"When McCree offered you a drink earlier, did you take it?" You bit your lip, immediately questioning if you did or didn't. You really couldn't think straight.

"Maybe? I.. I can't think that clearly Jack, please." He gave an earnest sound of amusement, before putting the phone down and kissing your forehead.

"Don't accept drinks from anyone anymore. Angela just found out that anybody who accepted his drink has an aphrodisiac in their system now." You cursed, looking to him. That explained a lot, honestly.

"Jack please you gotta do something about this. I need you. Please." You were practically begging him at this point, your hand gripping at his wrist in a needing manner. He gave a low chuckle before he had gotten on top of you, pressing his body down into yours in a slow but rough pace. His movements sending sparks across your skin in a flurry of sensations, it was too much and just perfect at the same time.

"Don't worry, babydoll... I'm gonna take good care of you tonight." He growled into your ear, his hands slipping under your clothing to revel in the soft touch of your skin. He pressed his lips to your neck, one of his hands bracing himself by your head as his other hand trailed down your body. Your hands couldn't pull at his clothes fast enough, dragging them down before he was kicking them off himself, disregarding them on the floor by the bed. His attention returned to you, teasing your skin as he kissed his way down, turning his attention to every part of you. He was going to get his fill later, for sure, but for now. He was going to work your system until you were clear of the aphrodisiac that was controlling your body. He debated on thanking or hitting McCree for doing this to you. The sounds you were making when his fingers curled at just the right spot certainly made him want to thank the old cowboy.

He chuckled, kissing over your heated body, smiling as he watched you squirm under his touch. You did things to him that only you could do. You whimpered and mewled as you practically begged him to take you, only earning a 'Tsk..' and more pressure from his fingers, causing you to arch your back.

"Oh no, babydoll.. we're going to keep doing this until your system has cooled down. Then, and only then, will I indulge you with what you want most." You felt yourself ache with the threat of release, shaking as he moved his fingers in just the right way.

When he worked you over the edge and continued. You immediately knew that both of you would not be helping for any missions tomorrow. You gladly, and almost selfishly subdued yourself to the relentless pleasure he offered your body. 


	2. Of Stormy Weather (Hanzo/Reader Fluff)

When the bright skies seemed to loom overhead with a sunshine-less day, Hanzo thought it would be the perfect time to take you to Hanamura. The weather wouldn't be too hot or cold, and you could finally enjoy a day with your boyfriend. He was granted access to take leave for a day or two, where you and he would be able to enjoy each other's time thoroughly. When he was finally able to grab your hand, he practically ran from the watchpoint to get on the next flight towards Hanamura.

He wasn't this excited about anything, but from the look in his eyes, you could read that he was almost bursting with excitement. You felt yourself gaze at him in adoration, a smile creeping up your face without you truly realizing it. You caught yourself when Hanzo looked over to you and gave a soft smile. God, he was just breathtakingly handsome. You questioned on why he settled on you, a small support of Overwatch. You had ambitions to grow out of the support class, but there was such an intimidation into getting into the higher classes.

What had him so excited? You asked yourself, watching his expression as he gazed around the skies, clouds moving at a quick pace. You could only imagine the brilliant hues of purples, reds, and oranges that would pick up when the sun set.

You looked forward to getting to Hanzo's home.

When your feet hit the ground in Hanamura, the scent of cherry blossoms flooded your senses, a gentle wind settling in as it whipped around petals (not to mention your hair). The gentle dance seemed to enthrall you, your breath caught in your throat as you watched with loving eyes. Your hand was swiftly taken in by the archer to your left, a smile as he walked you towards what he used to call home. His voice was as soft as the petals dancing in the wind.

"This is my home," he spoke with adoration, his eyes in a sweet gaze as he looked over his homeland. The green grasses, the beautiful sight felt like something out of a story. "This is where the Shimada clan lived when everything was peaceful when I was younger." You watched as He brought you to his temple. He, even after he went astray, was still the chief of the Shimada clan.

You removed your shoes in respect before you entered, the floors still looking somehow polished for as long as he had left. He pulled you around, a look of loving familiarity as he brought you along with him. You took every word, every explanation to heart. He compared to that of a child finding a toy they had lost long ago. He only stopped when he heard your stomach growl, a slight blush running to your cheeks as he looked back and gave a soft laugh.

"I should get my lovely little Koneko something to eat, shouldn't I?" You nodded happily, allowing him to lead you into town. His gaze went from shop to shop, as if looking for something specific. When he finally laid eyes on what he was looking for, he gave a soft tug on your hand, quickly walking towards a smaller restaurant. You followed in his footsteps, walking into the traditionally styled restaurant. He gave a look to the hostess, who bowed her head in respect. You walked behind Hanzo, a little flare in your nerves being set off. Your mind went into a slight flurry of 'I don't belong here' as well as 'He deserves someone better.'

He had told you time and time again that you're what he needed, but still. A little droplet of doubt here and there was healthy. The hostess gave a soft smile before leaving you and Hanzo to a more private quarters of the restaurant. Hanzo gave a soft smile, looking about the restaurant with a reminiscing gaze. He looked to you with a gentle grin.   
"Genji and I came here all the time with the rest of our family. It's clearly not far from home, and the food here is excellent." Hanzo looked at you, and you still found yourself just entranced by his happier demeanor.

After a minute or so, your ears filled with a slight sound of rain hitting the window. A drop here or there. You figured the rain would disappear by the time you and Hanzo were done eating. When the waitress came around, you gladly allowed Hanzo to take your order for you. (This, in the end, may not have been the best of ideas.)

"This is a lovely place, Hanzo... everything feels like it's out of a storybook," you commented softly, looking to him. You could practically see the pride well up in his chest as you complimented his homeland. "It's a dream to be here with you, Hanzo. Thank you for bringing me to your home." Hanzo smiled, warmly. "Thank you for allowing me to take you here, Koneko... this means a lot to me."

________________________

The once blue, cloudless sky, was now a darkened storm of lightning and thunder, everything crashing down unlike it had even done before. You and Hanzo were on your way back from town. He had pulled you out to take you shopping, and you both were now standing in the shade of an awning, watching as the rain continued it's relentless assault on the world below. You looked to Hanzo, finding your words caught in your throat as you nervously watched the sky.

You hated nothing more than terrible storms.

Correction, you hated nothing more than being IN the storms itself. You gripped onto Hanzo's sleeve like a small child, holding tightly onto the fabric of his kimono. (Or was it a Yukata? You really couldn't tell the difference.) He took his opposite hand, petting you like he would a child. He knew well that you hated being out in thunderstorms, but he couldn't bring himself to keep a serious face as you watched with such fear of being out in the rain.

You were like a little kitten to him. Small, seemingly fragile, and loyal. He sighed as he knew well that the storm didn't seem like it would be breaking out from its relentless assault. He looked at you and smiled apologetically. A perfect day only seemed possible in story books, though.

He put a protective hand on your back. You always noted that he did this around anything you could consider a threat; this usually was another man (or woman, really) who wanted your attention. He always had the tendency to spare you a wanting touch or glance when someone else just a little bit too close to you for his comfort.

"I hate the rain." You muttered out, looking from the dark gray skies to his face, a soft pout on your face. Hanzo pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek, giving an apologetic 'I know.' as he looked around. He bit his lip as he decided the next best thing was to cover you with something so you could get back to his home as dry as possible. Had he worn a jacket, he would have pulled it off and put it over your head. But there was always one article of clothing he could use. He looked to you and stepped back, removing the quiver from his back and rolled it into his hand, asking you quietly to hold onto it for just a second. You took it into your hands before asking him "What are you doing, Hanzo?" He just smiled as he pulled off the wrapped around shirt to his outfit, placing it over your head as he took back the quiver, placing them back on his back.

Hanzo's hand met your back, pressing you forward gently until you both were out, running in the rain back towards home. You felt his boots splash the puddles at your feet, the water climbing your pants as you and him headed back. By the time the Shimada temple even came into view, the cloth of your pants had begun to stick to your leg, causing you to pout more at the sensation. Why did things have to turn sour? Why couldn't you just enjoy one date with Hanzo, and not have it all go wrong? It's not the first time that a date has turned sour. There was the time that Genji came into Hanzo's room at just the wrong time, and you couldn't make eye contact with the younger Shimada brother for months.

Hanzo brought you back into the temple, noticing the fact that you were only just a little bit drier than he was. Fantastic idea in theory, but sadly it soaked through when the rain got bad. He chuckled softly, taking off his boots by the entrance. The doors closed, and you huddled inside for warmth, Hanzo jogging off to go and get something, before returning to you, a fluffy towel wrapped around you with his steady hands. He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. "You want to take a shower or just get dressed, Koneko?" You looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I'd be happy just changing and spending time with you wrapped up in blankets, Hanzo." He smiled and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head as he leads you to a larger bedroom. A hand wrapped around your waist as you two retreated for the night, ravishing you with gentle kisses and sweet words as you both shared a precious and quiet moment, the storm fading from your mind. Regardless of what happened, you know that the archer would keep you safe and sound.

Anywhere he went, was home to you. And the one thing that kept his home feeling filled with love was you, his loving koneko.


	3. -Author's Note-

The success of this series even as it stands (2 chapters, almost 1,000 readers. Wow.) 

 

To let you all know, I will respond to your comments, write them down for planning, then delete the comments so I can keep track of new requests and don't accidentally make two from the same request. ~~Not that that's a bad thing for you guys...~~ Currently working on the Zenyatta chapter, it will most certainly be up by the end of today. 

 

Enjoy your days, Sinners! 

 

Love, 

Sinnamoncupcakes. 


	4. Meditation (Zenyatta/DFAB! Reader.)

When Overwatch had days off, you could easily find each member in a usual routine. Hana playing video games, Lucio making new songs for his next concert, Hanzo off drinking and shooting like there was no tomorrow. It was always the same. You were quick to learn their routines, so when you found your interest to get to know a very Zen robot, you would find him in his room, or in a small garden that recently was implemented, meditating. You found yourself slowly making your way to the greenspace, having heard that people said they saw him today as you passed by. Your crush on the robot was far from secret. You very gently watched him from the entry ways, bulletproof glass coating the wall as to allow natural lighting for others to enjoy without another thought. During this time, though, you noticed. Zenyatta seemed to be unable to meditate properly. Something seemed almost restless about him.

You slid open the door after unlatching the door, walking swiftly but gently towards him. Your voice gently cut through the silence, almost afraid that you'd be further breaking him from his practice.

"Zenyatta? Is... something bothering you?" you muttered out, looking to him. Your soft eyes fell upon his face. He seemed a little flustered as he fidgeted before you heard him exhale a sigh.

"Nothing is bothering me." He responded with a gentle tone. You came to sit next to the monk, crossing your legs in a similar style to others you knew meditated, looking up to him.

"You seem restless, though, Zenyatta. Can I do something to help?" You offered, your voice sweet and gentle, the breeze flowing through the garden, a softness following through. He watched you before looking past the horizon; his words silenced as he just thought. You found yourself a little nervous as you waited for a response. He moved a bit closer to you before he spoke again.

"May I.. ask something of you?" You nodded, looking up at him, waiting for him to continue. "If I am not wrong, you have feelings for me, do you not?" You blushed softly, glancing to the ground, before gently nodding, biting your lip. You were nervous that this was going to go wrong very quickly. His voice sent the indication of a smile as he offered you a hand. You took his hand and stood as he spoke; "You have no reason to fear what I have to say, little one." he smiled and pulled you swiftly into his lap. You were taken by surprise as he weightlessly held you there, still floating off the ground. "I respect and would like you to know that your feelings are returned... if not given back to you with more intent." You smiled gently, face bright red. You were glad to know that he returned your feelings but were a little interested in what he meant by his feelings being returned more than what you had given. "What do you mean exactly, Zenyatta?" He seemed a bit flustered by your question.

"I don't think it'd be best to leave that to myself for now." You looked up at him, eyes gently pleading an answer. "Please?" You could easily tell that he had to honestly think before his body turned to the window behind him, keeping you concealed as his hands pulled at your thighs, your legs carefully hanging over his. "I... could show you what my thoughts have been caught up in, little one. IF that is what you wish." You nodded gently, his hands trailing up your body, roaming slowly and almost nervously. When his hands dipped below your breast, he took a moment, as if allowing you to stop everything and say it was enough.

You didn't though. Instead, you arched into his touch and urged him to continue forward, his hand rolling over your chest. His actions were smooth, and slow, hesitant at best when he struggled to understand that you wanted his touch. When your soft hands guided him slowly over your body, he took the hint. He seemed almost to exhale a breath, just enjoying the fact that you were completely open to him. The fact that Zenyatta didn't mind being out in the open as his hands explored your body, caused a rush of heat to roll down your body. When his hands fiddled by the hem of your shirt, you braced yourself, expecting a cold sensation. You were surprised when his hand felt warm. You sighed softly as his hand slowly explored your skin, feeling a small burst of arousal as his hand kneaded your breast through your bra. You never truly knew that Zenyatta could be so... wanting. You gave a soft moan as if urging him to continue. His other hand wrapped around your waist, right at your stomach before fiddling with your pants, a hand slipping beneath the fabric to slowly trace your thighs. You felt yourself slicken with arousal, a soft whimper as you couldn't quite rub your legs together to alleviate the growing sensation pooling between your legs.

Zenyatta gave an amused chuckle as he drank in your responses, using a teasing manner to slowly draw out and truly think about what he wanted to do to you. You gave consent to him through your mewls and whimpers, and he allotted plenty of time to allow you to back out of his actions, never wanting to push you past any limits. When he felt over your underwear, he gave a devious chuckle, smiling as you had already soaked through them. "Little darling... I haven't started with you yet. You're quite ready for me already." He began to rub slow circles over the fabric, his fingers pressing exactly where they needed to. When he pressed a little harder on your clit, you nearly bucked into his hand, mewling for attention and relief. You found your hands restrained by his golden ones, unable to move the process further. 

 

His hand slipped down, pushing your underwear aside as he slid a finger between your folds, your slick collecting and pooling as he slowly stroked back and forth. With the sensation so close to where you wanted, you found your hips rolling into his hand, whimpering and mewling with voiceless pleas for his fingers in you. "What would you like for me to do, little one?" His voice was overflowing with adoration and most importantly- want. You whimpered as he stilled your hips, keeping his single digit just barely out of where you wanted it most. When he started to move it away, you whined out. "P-please fuck me.. Zenyatta please.." 

He seemed pleased with your answer, his digit slowly entering your drenched cunt, earning a slightly satisfied groan and your back to arch, desperately wanting to fuck yourself onto his fingers. He pressed his head to your neck, chuckling as he gave a soft warning. "Best to keep your voice down, darling... you don't want the others to come and see you like this do you?" Another rush of heat was sent to your core. You were so naughty for doing this out in the open, but you couldn't get enough. You knew damn well that only Genji and Zenyatta came out here to relax, and Genji was practicing at the range today, but that didn't stop your mind from wandering. 

Zenyatta's thumb rubbed teasingly at your clit and he added another finger, setting a slow pace as he wanted to hear you beg for him. He found himself frustrated after a second with your pants, his hands pulling them down to allow him better leverage. You whimpered, finding yourself immobile against him. 

"Zenyatta please... fuck me faster... I need you." You'd whisper while your chest filled with a desperate feeling. You tried to move your hips against his hand. He waited for a moment before his fingers picked up the pace, pressing into you and making such wet noises against the peaceful sounds in the garden. You moaned when his fingers curled and hit just the right spot. 

 

"A-ah! R-Right there.. P-please~" Zenyatta chuckled and moved a little more roughly, working you over your first orgasm. Your back arched as a tight coil sprung free, biting your lip as you tried desperately not to moan out from him now stimulating your over sensitive nub, shaking from your release. 

"That was what I've had on my mind, little one... and if you're interested.. I'd be more than happy to show my thoughts to you." 


	5. Service (Daddy Dom! Jack/ Trans! FTM Reader.)

There was a particular voice that Jack used when you knew you should return to the room, sit on your knees by the bed, and wait patiently. It almost came as pure instinct when he spoke. You held onto every tone, and every word spoken, watching his movements from across the room. Within a single phrase, he could turn you into a trembling mess. It was like this from the beginning as well. There was always an air of authority around him, and your body just reacted well. When he trained you, you found yourself more than eager to run the extra three laps when he barked out the orders. The other recruits thought you were to be crazy when you wanted to work out more with him. Your further attempts to simply spend more time with him lead you to be the first accepted into Overwatch. The time you spent by the soldier turned mentorship into a full relationship.

This lead to no secret being left out. You hid something in fear of being found out, but when you had nearly collapsed on the field from being unable to breathe, he noticed the straps of your binder showing from your lopsided shirt. It never occurred to him that you were a transitioning male. His attitude towards you still didn't change. He loved you as you were, and wanted to support you. He was a caring lover and a sweet supporter, but when you had talked about getting more intimate, he listened to every word and didn't hold back what he had to say. He told you everything. Down to what he wanted to do to you.

The forwardness of that conversation drove you insane. The way his eyes burned into yours caused goosebumps to rise to your skin.

In the present, here you sit on your knees, blindfolded and listening as he saunters around the room, your wrists tied together. You hear the heavy steps; you knew that he hadn't taken off his boots from the sound of it. You obediently arched into his touch as his calloused hand ran through your hair, slightly gasping as you arched into his touch, glad to feel his contact.

"You've been a bad boy today, haven't you sweetheart?" His guttural voice was dripping with the equivalent of being considered liquid sex. You could only whimper out a response, your legs just barely shaking. He had barely even spoken to you and just the fact that he was in complete control made you quake in arousal and excitement. You nodded feebly, his hand tightening in your hair. 

"I thought my little boy would be much better behaved than this..." he tuted softly, smirking before his voice dropped, threateningly. "Bad little boys get punished sweetheart... now you're going to make it up to daddy is that clear?" You nodded gently, his taught fingers pulling your hair tight against your scalp, whimpering out. "Y-yes daddy I promise." You slowly rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the growing heat between your legs. Jack didn't fail to notice, a quick sting hitting both of your thighs. You yellped out, your thighs quickly separating. "I will decide once you make it up to me if you're allowed to get off or not, little boy..." you heard a belt buckle slide through the loops of his pants, making a slight whipping noise from the amount of force he was using to pull the belt. You heard the bed, almost directly in front of you, make a slight creaking sound as he sat down, you almost wanted to move forward, but you knew best to stay put until he commanded you to come forward. 

He gave an amused chuckle, his eyes wandering over your body as you sat there helplessly, waiting for his word to pleasure yourself, waiting for his word for you to even move. He chuckled and patted his thigh, pulling his pants down and removing them, watching as you inched forward, before he leaned down, using his pocket knife to snap the bindings, your hands immediately going and running up his legs and squeezing at his thighs, his eyes lovingly and sternly watching as you pressed kisses up his thighs, his hand finding your hair again. He had you practically purring under his touch, your hands slowly reaching up to his hips, pulling his boxers down. "I'll be really good for you daddy.~" 

jack helped to remove his boxers, kicking them away; his eyes never leaving your body. He watched as your hands slowly wrapped around his half hard cock, finding his legs spreading softly as your hands shyly moved up and down him, leaning forward to slowly engulf the head within his mouth. He groaned softly as your tongue slowly circled his head, licking a long stripe from the slit to the underside, slowly taking him into your mouth as his hand directed you to take him deeper into your mouth. You obediently took him into your mouth, before you slowly began to bob your head, swallowing him slowly and feeling his cock swell and stiffen in your mouth. 

"Fuck baby boy... you ok so good with my cock wrapped around your lips.." you felt your whole body shake and tremble as he spoke, fueling the fire between your legs. You shifted yourself and whined as you felt yourself almost throb with need. When he gripped your hair and moved yourself just how he wanted you, you felt your whole body just slowly be set on fire, before he pulled you off, watching as a thick line of saliva connected between his cock and your lips. 

"Up on your feet, pretty boy." You nodded, standing with your feet slightly apart, his hand reaching forward and applying pressure in between your legs, invouintarily bucking your hips against his legs, a soft moan escaping your lips. He laughed gently, quickly stripping you, before he hooked his hands behind your thighs, pulling you close and having you get your knees onto the bed beside him, straddling him as he moved you down slowly. 

"You're gonna ride daddy real nice aren't ya pretty boy?" You gently nodded "y-yes daddy~" he directed the tip of his cock into you, moving slowly until you sat flush against his lap, moaning slowly as you bounced against him, feeling his cock slowly press against your walls, a sense of fullness as you slowly moved yourself. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he fucked himself into you, listening to you as you moaned loudly, back arching as he fully moved into you, groaning as he felt your walls tightly surround his cock. 

"Daddy... Daddy please~ Fuck me harder.." He chuckled and you found a rough bite to your throat, causing you to almost come undone, feeling one hand leave your hip and help to add pressure to your already coiling orgasm. He thrust his hips heavily into yours, his cock barely reaching into a new place a second you mercilessly moaned out, not really caring at this point if others heard you scream out for your daddy. He fucked you hard and needingly, a bruise forming where his teeth barred down on your shoulder. "Cum for me baby boy~" you were pushed over by his voice, the coil in your stomach snapping; arching your back in a pure scream. He fucked you roughly, working you over your orgasm. "Look at this slutty little boy... look at how you're cumming so obediently over my cock." He sucked on the bruising skin, giving it another level of dark color.

you pleaded for him to stop as it become too much, only to have him still you in his lap as you limply held onto him. 

"Oh baby boy... I hope you realize that this was just the start of tonight~" 


	6. Authors Note~

Ah! hello again, dear reader! 

It's been a while since I've updated, but please don't bring out the pitchforks and torches just yet! I've composed a list of the request that I've taken, and I would truthfully like to give a link so you can see what is on the table for me to go through. I feel horrible for the current request, though, since you may have been waiting for a while.I hope you all understand. 

Long story... long, actually. 

I've been going through a pretty rough time lately. With my classes, and of course, trying to find a new job to help fix my car, it's been pretty rough. It doesn't help that my motivation to do mostly.. anything, really is pretty low as we speak. I'm trying to get back out there for you guys, trust me, I am. At the same time, I can't exactly drop obligations I have to myself to completely devote myself to writing. When Sinwatch first had a break, it was due to a college paper that I needed to write. Then it was the fact of where I was writing the story- see, The keyboard on my school laptop is PERFECT for writing, the issue is, this isn't a school-appropriate book... The problem with my  **old** laptop was that I severed the gel cup under the spacebar and the N key. The solution was to get a new wireless keyboard, but at the same time, the laptop's performance was less than satisfactory and writing on my phone is LESS than ideal. I've made do on the previous chapters by writing on my phone, but there is sadly a limit to how much I was willing to put up with. Recently, though, as I expressed my displeasure of having a laptop with a whopping 6 GB of personal storage, (put in perspective how many times a 16 GB apple device says 'storage full' and make it 89% more occurring...) I couldn't even watch more than one youtube video without having to restart the whole thing. Disregarding that, my boyfriend actually gave me a solution to my problem. I received a laptop that was about 22% bigger than the original one, AND, had 465 GB. Quite exciting, honestly. (AKA. I now play LOL. rejoice!) Which also means- the chapters may become more frequent! Amen, amirite?? Regardless, dear readers, thank you for sticking around and getting this fic to 5k reads! I really appreciate all of you. 

TL;DR? -> I have a new laptop and possibly time. Expect updates sometime in the near future. I appreciate all of you. 

Yours! 

-Sinnamoncupcakes!

Edit: Here's the link for current requests! [<3](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1pTQVbcMek70jVpjpt8i6Ry7z2MOQPNc5grsV_XbX63A/edit?usp=sharing)


	7. A general announcement. (LAST NOTE OF THIS SERIES)

Whats up sinners. last update in the book series (aka- it WILL be deleted sometime after the next chapter is posted) 

 

So, you may be asking yourself, 

 

Sinna, WHY THE **_FUCK._** HAS IT BEEN ALMOST A YEAR WITH NO UPDATES?!?!? 

 

trust me, I'm asking myself that same question. Why DID I stop writing? Why did I stop giving you guys this utter filth of sin? 

let us recap what happened this year that has given such hindrance to my writing. 

1\. My brother (temporarily) moved out, taking our Xbox one with him. This is what I used to play Overwatch and thus sold my copy for money. 

2\. My car broke down, a lot. Taking a lot of time, money, and frustration. Speaking of, it's broken again as I type. 

3\. Mental Illnesses are horrible. As well as writing/artistic blocks, and timing. 

4\. Writing smut on a school monitored laptop is an absolute **NO**. I write most of it out on here with a document and then transfer it to my phone to be later completed. Problem here? I get most of my 'writing wind' from being in a school environment, and then crash at home to go sleep. School is fuckin wonderful Y'all. 

5\. I have started a very... stressing, process. Surgery/hospitals are fucking horrible. I have a phobia of needles, and the Idea of getting an IV four more times makes me want to vomit. 

 

Those are a few reasons as to why Y'all have been cockblocked for the past 11 months. I'm sorry, and I hope that you guys can continue to be patient with me. 

 

Signin out! 

-Sinnamoncupcakes. 

 

 

EDIT: - 200 of you have already checked in. for the REST of new readers, I made a mistake. This is not the last of the series. This is the last AUTHORS UPDATE. Not chapter update! I have been doing some thinking, however, And I need your votes. 

The poll will be concluded next week- so if you're reading this, Great news! You get to decide the fate of this sin. All of the options I am willing to do, just so that's out in the open. 

[What should happen to Sinwatch now that it's been a year?](http://poal.me/ju279i)

^ This is a Poal.me link which you can cast your vote on. See you sinners in a week!


End file.
